Une très longue année
by MarisaVrodak
Summary: Dumbledore comptait passer une année tranquille pur une fois. Il avait bien paufiné son discour et tout semblait  à peu près  fonctionner.Malheureusement pour lui : le Choixpeau a disparut ! Commence alors une aventure épique pleine de rebondissements !


A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux! C'est une de mes premières fics !

En cette très paisible année de 19.. Nos chers petits s'apprêtaient tous à rentrer à Poudlard. Poudlard la fameuse, la plus grande des écoles de sorcellerie du Monde ! Connue pour son enseignement de qualité, ses professeurs vertueux et bien entendu son brillant directeur : Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore, donc, préparait dans son bureau son discours pour le Banquet du début d'année qui aurait lieu dans une heure. Il hésitait beaucoup sur son ouverture : fallait-il mieux aborder tout de suite le problème des sables mouvants présents dans la Tour des Serdaigles, ou bien la fameuse grenouille mutante qui refusait de quitter les douches des 3emes années ? Face à ce dilemme cornélien il se décida à un compromis : oui, il fallait commencer l'année par quelque chose vraiment marquant. La vente des gâteaux à la kermesse de Poudlard conviendrait parfaitement.

Tout en songeant aux difficultés liées au professorat, le directeur de l'école de magie songeait oh combien était appréciable l'intervention du Choixpeau qui non seulement donnait des airs cérémonieux au château mais en plus distrayait les petits monstres quelques instants.

Soulagé, fier de lui, Albus Dumbledore le plus grand des directeurs de Poudlard,jetta un regard enamourée sur le Choixpeau. Ou plutôt sur l'emplacement poussiéreux de l'étagère où il aurait du se trouver.

« AAAARMAND ! Où est passé le Choixpeau ? »

Le portrait d'Armand Dippet qui somnolait doucement fut réveillé en sursaut :

« Hein ? Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il se passe que le galurin défraichi s'est fait la malle ! »

« Ah. Remarquez, cela faisait longtemps qu'il en parlait, il a toujours voulu visiter la Roumanie, l'exotisme voyez-vous il avait besoin de changer d'air. Surtout qu'il avait entendu parler d'un vieux château habité par un vieux comte très aimes beau cou les gens.(1)»

A ces mots Dumbledore eut un haut-le-cœur :  
>« Nosferoutard (2) ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il est allé foutre là-bas ! Et en plus vous étiez dans le complot ! Comment je fais moi maintenant pour répartir les élèves ? Ils arrivent dans une demi-heure ! »<p>

Une petite voix narquoise intervient :

« Si je peux me permettre une remarque, il me semble qu'il y a une solution toute simple. Tous les élèves de Première Année ayant le sang pur n'ont qu'à aller à Serpentard, et les autres, bah… n'ont qu'à rentrer chez eux… Ce ne serait peut-être pas tout à fait correct mais il me semble qu'avec un petit mot d'excuse, tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. »

« Dans le meilleur des mondes racistes oui ! Vous n'êtes qu'un diptyque décrépit ! »

« Vieille croute !»

« MESSIEURS ! L'heure est grave, vous reprendrez votre débat idéologique plus tard. A par la Roumanie, il y a-t-il une autre piste ? »

« Il y a aussi la possibilité qu'il ait simplement voulu visiter le château. »

Le sourcil de Dumbledore le Sage eut alors un tic nerveux :

« ZAURIEZ PAS PUT LE DIRE AVANT ! Partez à sa recherche et prévenez les elfes et tout le corps professoral. Je vais essayer une diversion. »

Tout troublé qu'il était, Dumbledore cherchât à s'habiller. Aussi d'un simple coup de baguette il se mit alors à faire bruler son armoire.

Curieusement l'incident semblait lui rappeler quelque chose(3), quoi, il n'aurait su le dire… L'important n'était de toute façon pas là. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule robe de cérémonie. Celle offerte par Slugorn, il ya des années. Il n'avait jamais osé la porter. Elle était en soie violette avec des boutons en gallions, et avec la complémentarité des deux couleurs, beaucoup trop voyante. Bon, elle ferait l'affaire pour cette fois. Après tout, ooù était le mal de ressembler à un bonbon haribo ?

C'est alors qu'une Mac Gonagald plus qu'hystérique entrât dans son bureau.

« Albuuuuus, pleurnichât-elle, j'ai appris la situation. Comment allons-nous faire. La chose ne s'est jamais produite auparavant. Ma tenue, mon chignon sont accordé au Choixpeau. Je risque de perdre lamentablement la face devant tous les élèves, je ne le supporterai pas, non. Il vaut peut-être mieux que j'abandonne. Cette année pour la Répartition vous devrez vous passer de mon aide... et aussi pour les cours en fait, je démissionne, l'écosse me manque terriblement! »

« Mais, mais… Nous sommes en Ecosse !"

"Là n'est pas le problème Albus, c'est trop, je n'en peux plus!"

"Un capitaine n'abandonne jamais son vaisseau, même quand il coule ! »

« Justement Albus, c'est VOUS le capitaine. On dit aussi que les rats quittent le navire… »

« Minerva, dois-je vous rappeler que votre animagi est un chat ! »

« Albus ne faites pas l' verrez, avec le recul, ce sera beaucoup mieux sans moi. »

Et elle s'en fut en claquant la porte…

« Recul de mes fesses oui ! »

« Armand voyons ! »

Et encore un problème venait s'ajouter à la liste déjà bien remplie de Dumbledore . Bon, il donnerait les cours de métamorphose à la place de Mac Gonagald, il dormirait deux heures de moins par nuit et ça devrait aller…

Il sortit à grands pas de son bureau, les anciens élèves arriveraient dans la Grande Salle dans dix minutes, il pouvait donc souffler un instant.

Dans le couloir de la Tapisserie du Chat Perché, Dumbledore salua une armure qu'il aimait bien, en effet à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait elle se mettait à marcher au pas militaire. Malheureusement cette fois ci, il y eut un imprévu, la fière armure écrasa un lilliputien :

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je défaille! »

« Professeur Hemo Gobelin ! Non ! Vous êtes le seul avoir accepté le poste de professeur de Défenses contre le forces du Mal ! »

Et voilà, qu'il se trouvait avec un cadavre sur les bras. Non, franchement ce n'était pas juste !

Alors que Dumbledore était plongé  
>dans ses méditations, Severus Rogue surgit derrière sn dos :<p>

« Ahaha ! Je vais pouvoir enfin exercer le cours contre les Forces du Mal ! Toutes ces années de souffrance ont enfin payé ! »

« Severus, par pitié vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! Si vous exercez ce cours plus personne ne voudra plus aller… »

« Dites oui, dites oui, dites oui ! »

Las, le directeur acquiesçât, et après avoir envoyé le corps aux parents de la victime par courrier postal, il se rendit enfin à la Grande Salle.

Là, tous les anciens élèves l'attendaient. Après leur avoir fait un bref discours de bienvenue il se décidât à avouer :

« Cher élèves, nous avons affaire à un événement qui ne s'est jamais encore produit dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, le Choixpeau a disparut ! »

Grand silence dans la salle.

« Alors, j'ai pensé, que vous aviez votre mot à dire, après tout ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants? »

D'une seule et même voix, les élèves, sans s'être concerté hurlèrent :

« LE TROLL ! ON VEUT LE TROLL ! LE TROLL ! ON VEUT LE TROLL »(4)

Oui, décidément l'année allait être très longue…

(1) Oui, je sais, c'est consternant.  
>(2) Une tout petit allusion à Terry Pratchett pour ceux qui connaissent.<br>(3) ça, pour le coup c'est canonique.  
>(4) Mais si souvenez vous, Fred et Georges avaient dit à Ron que pour être réparti, il fallait affronter un troll en combat singulier !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plut! Et si vous avez le temps, pensez à mettre une review !


End file.
